Une promesse
by Licorne Spatiale
Summary: Faire une promesse est une chose importante. Une chose que l'ont doit tenir quoi qu'il en coûte Point de vue de Mycroft
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Après des années à baver sur la série Sherlock et sur Benedict Cumberbatch je me lance enfin à écrire une histoire, elle sera en trois partie et est inspirée du film Le secret de Charlie que je trouve très beau.

Alors bonne lecture

 **Une promesse**

 **Intro**

Je me moque des gouttes d'eau qui trempent mes vêtements, elles me semblent sans importance. Le ciel pleure pour moi comme s'il ressentait ma peine et ma douleur.

Tu te moquerais hein ? Tu me ferais ton sourire si particulier, rempli d'amusement, qui te fait paraître si jeune. Je n'aurais plus le plaisir de voir tes yeux s'illuminer d'étoiles quand tu tombes sur un problème épineux et que tu sautilles comme un enfant qui a reçu un cadeau. Oui je ne verrais plus tout ça…. Tu sais même la colère qui brillait dans tes yeux quand tu te trouvais en ma présence me manque… C'était ta façon de me dire de rester près de toi… L'eau coule encore sur mes joues mais ce n'est pas la pluie. L'eau coule de mes yeux, elle coule pour toi et noie mon cœur dans la culpabilité.

Des mots sortent, silencieux et étouffés par le temps passé ici sous la pluie. Des mots que je ne t'ai jamais dits et qui ressortent maintenant dans l'espoir de te parvenir.

« Pardonnes moi Sherly…. »


	2. Une promesse du passé

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Laylou-miimi : tu vas bien ? Non c'est parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression de t'avoir choquer à vie là… Ahaha tu vas voir….

MOUAAA MYCROFT EST A MOI… Et Sherlock aussi… Comment faut payer….Combien ?! … … … Les personnage appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **Chapitre 1 Promesse du passé**

Nous nous regardions en chiens de faïence depuis ton arrivée dans mon bureau. Ta colère envers moi me paraît sans le moindre sens comme si tu m'en voulais depuis toujours. Cette colère brûlait chacune de mes tentatives vers toi.

« Sherlock j'espère que tu sais que les regards ne peuvent pas tuer. »

« Heureusement pour toi. »

Ton regard ne s'adoucit pas au contraire il gagne quelques degrés. Je me retiens de soupirer face à ton comportement puéril et enfantin. Comme à ton habitude tu te vautres sur le fauteuil en face de mon bureau, les mains dans les poches dans une tentative de me dire « Va-te-faire-enculer-par-le-premier-pédophile-pour-vieux-et-laisse-moi-tranquille »

« J'ai un travail pour toi. »

« M'en fiche. »

« Sherlock laisse-moi terminer… » Je passe ma main sur mon front, résistant à la migraine qui commence à monter en moi. « Nos banques de données ont été hacker. »

Un léger pouffement me prévient que tu dois te mordre la joue pour ne pas te foutre de notre gueule. Je compte mentalement 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0.

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH ! J'y crois pas, vous vous êtes fait hacker….. » Tu te tiens à mon bureau avant de te relever le visage impassible. « Je m'occupe pas des hackers Mycroft, tu dois bien avoir une équipe qui peut s'en… »

« Il l'a fait en 30 minutes. »

Je me permets un sourire en te regardant, tes yeux brillent comme des étoiles et je peux voir ton cerveau se mettre en branlebas de combat pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Mais il est aussi visible que tu hésites entre d'un côté ton envie de me faire chier et de l'autre ton envie de combattre l'ennui qu'est devenu ton quotidien.

« En 30 minutes ? Avec les centaines de dizaines de pare feu qui ont été mis en place ? »

« Oui. »

« Je peux me foutre encore de votre gueule ? »

« Non. »

Tu me lances un regard moqueur que je mérite, laisser un hacker entrer dans nos banques de données vraiment… Mais aussi parce que ce regard-là tu l'as appris de moi. D'un mouvement je te passe le dossier du coupable.

« Il s'agit d'un ancien membre du secteur informatique et il s'agit de l'une des trois personnes ayant créé les protections, enfin un tiers. Nous pensons qu'il a dû mettre un maillon faible pour briser toutes les protections, s'il venait à avoir besoin d'argent. Retrouve-le sur le réseau et ensuite dans la vie réelle. Alors combien ? »

« De temps ? Donne-moi cinq minutes et j'aurais son adresse électronique. Et ensuite deux minutes et j'ai ton bonhomme entre les mains. » Tu fais en te relevant. Voilà comment je veux te voir : énergique et rayonnant de joie, si pour avoir droit à cela il me faut t'amener des cadavres je le ferais.

(O-o)

Je prends rarement ma voiture personnelle mais c'est bon d'être devant le volant parfois. Un bruyant soupir envahit un instant l'habitacle, tu es avachi sur le siège à mes côtés en poussant de plus en plus de soupirs exagérés qui commencent à me taper sur le système. Tu boudes vraiment comme un gamin de trois ans et tu boudes bien. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te forcer à monter avec moi en te menaçant de faire passer tous les feux au rouge si tu prenais un Taxi alors que tu pouvais monter avec moi. Le silence pesant entre nous ne semble pas vouloir s'alléger d'une quelconque façon…

« Grâce à toi nous allons tenir notre promesse envers la reine. »

« Parce que tu tiens tes promesses ? Ah laisse-moi rire. » Tu fais avec un sourire moqueur.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Fis-je en me tournant vers toi alors que nous nous arrêtions face à un feu rouge – que je n'ai pas provoqué.

« D'une promesse que tu n'as jamais tenue. »

Je te regarde surpris et j'ai beau chercher, aucune promesse non tenue ne remonte à ma mémoire. Tu dois sûrement te tromper ou bien penser à une promesse de Papa et croire qu'elle est de moi. Je me détourne de toi et commence à passer le carrefour.

« De quelle promesse tu me parles ? »

« La cabane dans la fô… »

La fin de ta phrase meurt dans le violent fracas assourdissant qui provint de l'arrière de la voiture, nous faisant faire plusieurs tours avant de s'arrêter. Un sifflement aigu me remplit la tête et m'empêche de me concentrer correctement. La voiture est… est à l'endroit, heureusement. Je tourne mon regard vers toi et pousse un soupir quand je rencontre ton regard. Tu n'es pas trop blessé juste une coupure sur la joue. Mais un éclat de lumière derrière toi me fit fermer les yeux un instant avant de s'habituer. Cette lumière… C'est des phares de camion ! Mon visage dut afficher une peur sans pareille car ton regard est surpris et désorienté.

« Mycroft ? »


	3. Seul

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ou bien si vous avez repris les cours …. Je vous soutien.

Laylou-miimi : Hello. Non je ne veux pas te tuer -). Les Holmes sont naturellement bizarres tu sais. Par derriére je voulais que c'est lui qui conduit et non un chauffeur et pour la réaction de Sherlock je voulais qu'il ne moque un peu comme un enfant des « pros ».

 **Une promesse Chapitre 2 : Seul**

La lumière et le bruit du choc.

Voilà ce qui m'entoure. Je crois que je suis allongé quelque part… Mais où ? Pas dans la voiture…. Par terre ? Je me souviens…..Je me souviens des phares du camion et ….SHERLOCK ! J'ouvre des yeux hagards : rien autour de moi ne me rappelle quelque chose. Tout est blanc. Tout est… propre. Un hôpital ?

Je commence à me relever mais quelque chose entrave mes bras, sûrement de la morphine. Sans y faire vraiment attention je me lève en arrachant les fils. Sherlock, il faut que je trouve Sherlock. Le blanc de la pièce m'éblouit comme elle me surprend. C'est comme la lumière des phares du camion….. Sherlock…. Je repousse le moniteur cardiaque sans me soucier du bip strident qui me vrille les oreilles. Mes jambes tremblotent lorsque je pose un pied par terre, le contrecoup de l'accident sûrement… J'entends encore les crissements du pneu sur le bitume et le fracas de la tôle lors de l'impact. Je plaque mes mains sur mes yeux pour ne plus voir les lumières et la pièce entière tourner autour de moi.

« Monsieur Holmes ! » Une infirmière m'attrape par les épaules et me tire vers le lit. « Monsieur s'il vous plait calmez-vous. » Si son ton est clairement inquiet son expression, elle, semble blasée comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me disait tout ça.

« Où….Où est mon frère ? »

« Monsieur…. » Elle lâche un soupir avant de me pousser plus fortement contre le lit. « Monsieur Holmes vous n'avez pas à savoir cela puisque vous le savez déjà. »

Je la regarde comme si elle venait de me frapper…

« Où est mon frère !? OU EST MON PETIT FRERE ! » Je la repousse violement avant de m'élancer dans le couloir, poussant et bousculant quiconque se trouvant devant moi. Il faut que je retrouve Sherlock. Que je trouve mon petit frère.

 _« Mycroft ? »_

Ta voix et ton visage résonnent dans ma tête, tu as dû être blessé plus grièvement que moi, tu étais du côté de l'impact. Je vous en prie faites qu'il aille bien. Ne me l'enlevait pas. Pas comme ça. Par pitié. Je tourne sans regarder devant moi avant de sentir quelque chose me percuter avec force.

« Mycroft ! » John me saisit par les épaules m'empêchant de tomber à terre. « Mycroft calmez-vous.

« Sherlock ! Où est Sherlock ? »

« Mycroft calmez-vous écoutez-moi. »

Je ne veux pas me calmer je veux mon frère maintenant. Je repousse John et repars en courant. J'entends vaguement sa voix m'appeler. Mon frère, je dois trouver mon frère. Je dois te trouver. Je me mets à réfléchir en essayant de me mettre à la place des docteurs : si tu as pris le choc plus violement que moi alors tu dois être au niveau des soins intensifs. Où sont les soins intensifs ? Mes jambes protestent comme mes poumons mais je dois continuer à courir. Je dois te retrouver. J'arrive enfin à l'étage des soins intensifs, mais je pose à peine ma main sur la poignée que je suis plaqué au sol par trois internes. Pendant un instant je perds mon souffle, le choc de mon dos contre le sol me ramenant dans l'accident. Les internes réussissent à placer mes bras au sol en appuyant sur mes poignets.

« Monsieur calmez-vous ! » Hurle un interne en me plaquant les épaules au sol.

« LACHEZ MOI ! JE VEUX MON FRERE ! SHERLOCK HOLMES ! IL ETAIT AVEC MOI DANS LA VOITURE ! IL DOIT ETRE….. »

Ma phrase meurt dans le trompeur, je tourne mon regard vers John qui tient dans sa main une seringue et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

(O-o)

Je rouvre les yeux et rencontre de nouveau les murs blanc de ma chambre d'hôpital mais cette fois je ne suis pas seul : il y a Lestrade, tu l'aimais bien malgré tout, John et Mme Hudson.

« Je n'arrives pas à y croire. » Fit Lestrade ne semblant pas remarquer mon réveil.

« C'est vrai… »

« Si jeune… » Renifle Mme Hudson avant de pousser un sanglot déchirant. « Je… Ils m'ont dit que sans le sur-accident, Sherlock serait… »

« Où est-il ? » Je ne veux plus faire semblant de dormir. « Où est Sherlock ? »

Les trois personnes détournent le regard, ne voulant pas me regarder dans les yeux, il t'est arrivé quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Tu es inconscient ? Dans le coma ? En train d'être opéré ? Je me relève encore un peu malgré ma faiblesse mais elle peut aller se faire foutre je dois te chercher. Mon regard croise celui de John qui semble chercher ses mots comme à chaque fois qu'il devait parler de quelque chose de dur. Tu avais aussi un petit tic Sherlock, quand tu étais petit tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'entortiller tes cheveux autour de ton doigt. Lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche j'espère juste savoir où tu te trouves dans cet hôpital.

Mais la phrase me frappe comme un poignard.

« Sherlock est mort. »

(O-o)

La pluie torrentielle semble vouloir te noyer dans ta tombe, nous sommes dans le cimetière de notre village natal avec les personnes que tu as connus… Je n'ai pas besoin de lever mon regard de ton cercueil pour savoir que les reniflements viennent de Mme Hudson et de Molly Hooper. Il m'avait fallu un instant avant de me reprendre et de demander à John s'il se foutait de moi mais…. Les docteurs étaient venus plus tard me parler de l'accident en détail : un chauffeur s'était endormi et avait traversé le carrefour alors que le feu était rouge de son côté et nous avaient percutés par l'arrière. S'il n'y avait eu que ça toi et moi nous nous en serions sortis sans casse mais… un camion nous a percuté par le côté où tu te trouvais et nous a fait faire plusieurs tonneaux. Selon eux je suis un miraculé de m'en être sorti avec seulement une commotion cérébrale et une côte cassée… Mais pas Toi. Tu n'as pas eu de chance… Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire en détail tes blessures mais je sais que tu es mort dès l'impact.

Je regarde les autres, ils pleurent tous, Mère et Père sont effondrés comme John qui soutient Mary et leur petite fille Charlotte. Ta petite Lotie. La seule fois que tu es venu dans mon bureau heureux ce fut lorsqu'elle est née et que John t'avait demandé d'être le parrain. Tu sautillais de partout en commençant à faire des projets pour faire de cette petite une femme intelligente.

« Mycroft… Vous pouvez poser le manteau. »

Je relève la tête vers le pasteur qui me regarde. Mes bras se resserrent sur ton manteau que j'ai gardé avec moi, c'est une partie de toi ce manteau, une armure contre les autres, comme tes mots sont ton épée et ton bouclier. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas le lâcher… J'ai l'impression de t'abandonner si je le lâche.

« Mycroft ? » Je me fige à cette phrase autant au contact de la main de Mère sur mon épaule. « Mon cœur, pose-le. »

« Je ne peux pas…. » Lentement mes pieds reculent, je ne peux pas le poser dans ton cercueil ce serait comme te faire disparaitre pour toujours de ce monde… Je sens le regard des autres sur moi et je sens surtout l'horreur du moment : tu es mort et je n'ai rien fait pour te protéger.

Comme dans le couloir de l'hôpital je cours aussi vite que je peux. Je dois m'éloigner de cet endroit, être loin d'ici.

Je cours toujours lorsque j'arrive chez nous, d'un bond je passe la barrière qui délimite notre terrain et continue de courir. Soudain je me prends une racine et tombe sur le sol boueux. J'ai sûrement achevé mon costume mais je m'en fiche complètement, en rampant je finis par me protéger contre un arbre, ton manteau sur ma tête. J'aurais aimé ne pas l'utiliser ainsi mais j'ai besoin de me protéger. Même si je n'ai pas pu te protéger.

Je t'ai laissé tout seul.

(O-o)

La pluie continue de tomber sur moi, me frigorifiant littéralement mais cela me fait du bien en fait. Le froid de mon corps dissimule le froid de mon cœur et anesthésie ma tristesse et ma culpabilité. Les gouttes s'espacent jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, je dois partir maintenant, retourner là-bas et poser ton manteau dans le cercueil et reprendre une vie normale où je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter pour toi ou pour quelqu'un d'autre… Je me relève lentement, poussant sur mes jambes engourdies, la clairière s'illumine doucement grâce aux rayons du soleil. Je suis déjà venu ici. L'arbre contre lequel je me suis abrité est gigantesque et doit sûrement surplomber toute la forêt.

« C'est … » Je murmure en regardant le tronc de plus près. « C'est l'arbre… L'arbre aux pirates. »

« Tu en as mis du temps.. » Une petite voix résonne dans la clairière suivie d'un rire enfantin, avant que je sente une douce chaleur prendre ma main.

Tu es là, enfin pas vraiment. Je me baisse à genoux pour être à ta hauteur j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais petit à sept ans, ton jeune âge est accentué par ton manteau qui traîne par terre. Inconsciemment je fais plusieurs revers aux manches pour que tu puisses avoir les mains libres. Tu me regarde avec les yeux brillant comme seuls les yeux d'un enfant brillent. C'est quand tu avais cet âge que je suis parti à Oxford. Et c'est à cet âge que tu as cessé de me parler autrement qu'avec des cris. Ta joue est froide sous mes doigts mais je m'en fiche, tu es là près de moi. Sans pouvoir me contrôler je te serre dans mes bras.

« Je suis tellement désoler Sherly…. Tellement. Je n'ai jamais tenu ma promesse. »

« Ce n'en n'est qu'une parmi tant d'autre tu sais… J'ai depuis longtemps cessé de croire en tes promesses. » Ai-je à ce point été un mauvais frère ? Ta colère viendrait-elle de toutes ces déceptions accumulées depuis des années…. « Mais tu vas arranger ça hein ? » Tu serres un peu plus fort ma main.

« Oui on avait un pacte tu te souviens. » Tu tends ton petit doigt vers moi avec un sourire. « Je te jure sur ma vie que tu seras jamais seul mon petit Sherly. »

FIN.

Et c'est la fin d'Une Promesse. Peut-être que je ferais un épilogue je ne sais pas vraiment.


End file.
